Bad Habits
by blueroseulan
Summary: Lacus Clyne has a very nasty habit of sharing her small chaste kisses with other guys—and by all means, Kira is very determined to break her out of it. KiraLacus. It's made of fluff. But good fluff. Enjoy. ONESHOT.


December 31, 08 (minutes to countdown ^__^)

AN: Just a little New Year;s eve gift I made for all KiraXLacus lovers out there! It's a little fluffy fic that just wont leave my mind. Really, it's made of fluff, but good fluff so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: This anime series do not belong to me. If it did, Kira and Lacus would have kissed more in the episodes.

Please read and review!

KXL

Yamato Kira was a very sensible man. After all, anyone who would've fought in two wars and lived through so much would be.

Then why, was he staring so hard at Lacus and Athrun and feeling irritated?

Very irritated.

_Why do I feel this way again? _He thought to himself as Lacus beamed at Athrun for finding one of those stupid Haro balls of hers and leaning down to give Athrun a quick peck of a kiss on his cheek.

Oh_. _

So that's why.

_Why the hell does she do that?_ Crossing his arms and frowning, he watched her take leave with the pink ball securely held in her hands. Yeah, what's with the giving away of her kisses, when a simple 'thank you Athrun' would have sufficed? And it wasn't just Athrun she liked to give small pecks on the cheeks to—rather to anyone who she felt inclined to thank.

_It isn't very lady like._ He reasoned out to himself before bumping on to yet another haro—this one green-- and picking it up. And besides, although Lacus is known for her kindness, kindness for him, however, did not entail kissing other people, albeit chastely on the cheek.

_**If I were you, I'd stop moping around and do something to earn myself one of those special Lacus kisses.**_The voice inside his head grumbled.

Stupid voice.

He wasn't moping.

_**Yeah, you're just jealous. **_

Stupid, stupid voice.

He wasn't jealous.

Why would he be? He was just getting concerned. What if people start spreading nasty rumours about her? What if she gets known to be: The Songstress who can't get enough of kisses—or giving them away? What if negative publicity starts to circulate? Or What if somebody wants to assassinate her for kissing him on the cheek?

_**Somebody wants to do WHAT?!**_

_To assassinate her for kissing him on the cheek. Some people are just trigger happy. You cant be too careful you know. _

_**Gee. You're pathetic. **_

He sighed and slumped on his bed, the green haro landing on the ground with a dull 'thud'.

_I know. _

_KL_

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks!

And the knowledge of the pink haired songstress' newly found habit has started to grate more on his nerves than those ridiculous haros of hers.

And of course, that would mean, that he was already teetering somewhere on the verge of his breaking point.

Dangerous, if you may ask.

"Captain Andrews! Thank you for recovering this lost notebook of my father! It means so much to me!" she cried out in delight and with sudden outburst of emotions, wrapped her arms around the Captain and yes—yet again firmly planted a chaste peck on his cheek.

Surprised, the man tentatively stole a glance to the ultimate coordinator who he knew was standing nearby.

The pilot was watching them—or her, with a mixture of astonishment, anger and was that a hint of possessiveness? Suddenly paling with slight fear, the older man was careful to push the princess away. "There there Lacus-san… that's err—nothing…I merely found… err, I mean…" And when Kira started to walk towards them, he started for the door, leaving a confused Lacus Clyne behind.

Of course, like all who boarded the Archangel, the Captain knew that what's worst than an angry Coordinator—make that an ultimate one—was an angry _and _possessive ultimate coordinator.

As for said ultimate coordinator, he had half the mind to suddenly beat the Captain to a pulp, and half the mind to reprimand Lacus Clyne for her sinfully sweet ways.

Fortunately for the other man, Kira chose the latter.

Lacus Clyne had a very nasty habit of sharing her kisses with other men—and by all means, Kira Yamato was very determined to break her out of it.

"Kira, what wrong?" her voice, though hushed and slightly cautious, was still sweet—very sweet.

"Nothing." In response, his was cold and gruff.

She sighed. "Kira….something's wrong. You don't normally…do what you did a while ago…" and the marks on her arms, where he had painfully grabbed her and stormed both of them out of the control room, were more than evidence pointing against him.

He spared her arm a guilty look and sighed, running a hand on his messy hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Have I done something to anger you Kira?"

_YES! You've got no idea. _

He shook his head and sat both of them down on an empty seat near the window of the archangel. Now that he was facing the chance to berate her for her past wrong actions—if ever it really was wrong--, the words wouldn't come out.

"It's just that…" again he sighed, steeling his nerves and catching his breath.

"Lacus…"

"Yes Kira?"

Another sigh, several moments of biting his lips and sighing again after, finally:

"Idontwantyoukissingotherguys."

There. He's done it.

Confused, the pink haired princess glanced up at him, "You want what again Kira?"

And then the pilot just _groaned_ and Lacus even laughed that silky laugh of hers, much to his frustration.

"." There. She'd be a dimwit if she hadn't understood that, and Lacus Clyne was no dimwit.

Meanwhile, a blush had bloomed on the princess' face.

"Kira, " she started. "I'm not sure I got everything perfectly; I only caught the words 'I', 'want' 'kissing' and 'you.'… so does that translate to 'you want me to kiss you?'" she was as pink as the roots of her hair, and yet Lacus Clyne had never sounded so sincere.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he cried out in frustration leaping out of his seat.

A small almost inaudible 'oh' escaped her lips and when he glanced back, Lacus looked as if she was about to cry.

"NO! NO!" Oh no, tears.

"Kira…"

Damage Control! Damage Control!

"Don't cry Lacus! I do want your kiss, really I do! It's just not what I meant awhile ago…"

Surprised, azure eyes lighted inexplicably, "You do?"

"NO! I MEAN, YES! I MEAN--" And in frustration, he slumped next to her in defeat.

Silence welled up for awhile, until finally, he sighed. "I just wanted to tell you…that…I don't want you kissing other guys. I…don't… I don't like the idea…."

"And why not? Is something wrong with that?" Dear gods. Bless them for giving this woman a beautiful voice to match an equally breathtaking face.

He shook his head. "I don't think it's behaviour suited for a princess. People may start thinking negatively about you." _Plus of course the fact that I'm the only one you should be kissing._

"You should be the only one?"

He nodded. And then took a double take, and then another, all the while trying to process the reason as to why Lacus was wearing a mischievous look on her face, her sapphire eyes glowing with delight.

Still immobilized with shock and embarrassment, she took the opportunity to tip his face towards her and press her lips softly against his reddened cheek. "I'm sorry to have made you jealous, Kira." She whispered, before pressing her forehead against his.

Having been seemingly jolted back to life by her kiss, his warm amethyst eyes intently gazed at hers, before his fingers crept up to tilt her chin,

"I believe, this is what a kiss should be like…" and with that, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softy and firmly against hers in a deep, warm goddamned perfect kiss.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured after, although truth to be told, he really wasn't feeling the least guilty for having kissed the most perfect being, at all.

She shook her head and smiled. "It is I who should be. I promise I won't give my kisses away."

He chuckled, a low sound that made the princess in his arms tremble with delight.

"You should let them know your kisses are bought by a very high price—and only I can afford it."

Her beautiful eyes lit up as he stole another kiss from her.

"You've earned it, Kira."

KL

"Lacus-san! Here are the important documents I have recovered in PLANTS. I hope this could help." Handing the said documents to the delighted princess and starting the internal countdown running, Kisaka could only wring his hands in anticipation as Lacus beamed a 'thank you' to him. _Any time now, Kisaka, you lucky dog! A kiss from the princess herself. Sweet!_

"Thank you Lt. Kisaka." She sweetly smiled at him before sauntering away, leaving the man daft surprised.

_The kiss?! Where's my kiss she's supposed to give?! Was that a joke?_ Comically exaggerated disappointment spread on his face before someone tapped him at the back, that being Kira himself, pressed something in his hand, and then scampered off, laughing and catching up with Lacus end exiting the room, but not before winking at the Lieutenant and pulling the unsuspecting pink haired princess into a deep warm kiss.

"_I believe you wanted this?" the rascal in his voice was near to laughing as he held out his hand to the Lieutenant, and in his calloused palm rested a teardrop shaped chocolate._

"_Lacus made it-- It's called a kiss, if you must know." _

OWARI.

A/N: Okay, first of all, let me apologize. I'm not really sure if Kisaka is even a lieutenant. I'm not a total fanatic of the series that's why I haven't memorized the ranks of the officers (plus their too many anyway.)

Next, I hope no one flames me for making Lacus act like a flirt. Actually, the inspiration of this fic came from reading sixteen pages of different oneshots about Kira and Lacus and I reckoned that in most of those fics, the authors make Lacus kiss Kira or anyone for that matter in the cheek. So I turned to the idea of experimenting this. And that leads me to thank those of you who have created so many Lacus Kira stories made of good 100% fluff. m_m (plus the fact that the series was so deathly starved of good Lacu/Kira screen time anyway.)

I'm in the process of developing another Kira/Lacus fic, possibly a twoshot—but of course, that depends on the reviews I'll get. Harhar. Evil Laugh. Leaving a review cant be that hard right?

Kindly tell me what you think—and please, be gentle on the flames. New Year's Eve has passed already and we don't have fireworks to light up anymore.

Ena.


End file.
